the_ww1sourcefandomcom-20200214-history
3rd Marines Regiment
The 3rd Marines Regiment (3rd MAR) is a strict realism unit that has been operating in WW1:Source since its release, making it the oldest and largest unit in the community. Fictional liberties have been taken in the 'lore' of their battalion, as the real 3rd Battalion of the 3rd Marines Regiment was not active until 1942, yet they are still arguably the most realistic and professional unit in the game. The 3rd Marines also currently has the largest and most active Public Steam Groups in which any one can join. It is regarded as one of the best sources of finding out when servers are getting high populations. Public Steam Group-http://steamcommunity.com/groups/3rdMAR_Public Website: http://3rdMarines.org History Formed 3 months after the release of 1.10 by A. Switz, it quickly grew in numbers. Being the only unit in WW1:Source at the time, it was unchallenged for a long time. Modeling themselves after an actual US Marine Rifle Regiment, the 3rd Marines pride themselves on their high level of realism and professionalism whether it be in their trainings, or in their matches. On September 1st, 2013, Switz announced that he would be stepping down from clan leader, and that the clan would be disbanded on the 15th of that month. However, three other players, S. Omedude, B. Angel, and E. Nigma stepped up to lead the clan. On the 15th, these three officially were given control of the clan. Several members of the 3rd left the clan due to the change in leadership, and the obvious drastic changes to the clan that would soon take place. In November 2013, Switz came back to the 3rd Marines after the leadership change failed and the unit was temporarily disbanded. During the couple of months the unit was offline, Switz reformed the structure and organization of the unit and relaunched it in January 2015. However, many members had previously used the disbandment as an opportunity to retire which put a lot of strain on the remaining members of the unit. A further blow occurred when reports came in that WW1 Source 2.0 was not as close to being released as originally thought. As a result the 3rd Marines decided to join the rest and wait for a clearer release date of 2.0. That news came in late August 2015. The 3rd Marines reformed yet again to usher in the long awaited 2.0 release and in by doing so launched a very large reorganization of the unit's traditional policies to make themselves more open and less strict in terms of playing requirements, rules and procedures. Under this new structure the Marines started off in great shape with many former Marines from across it's 5 year history returning. Recruitment The 3rd Marines offer a very unique experience in regards to their recruitment process that is set up to mimic what real USMC Recruits would go through when they are going through their training. After filling out an enlistment form on their website, the new recruit is added to the regiment's next training platoon and his permissions on their forum are updated to allow the recruit access to hidden parts of the forum that contain 3rd Marines only sections. While they are a recruit and waiting on their training called "Boot Camp" to start (one is held on the first Saturday of every month), they are monitored and mentored to prepare them for their training ahead. Boot Camp is a three hour long training phase that every 3rd Marine member must go through and pass to earn a place on their small but elite active roster. Because of the good reputation the 3rd Marines earned themselves over the past three years, their training is catered more to creating a sense of pride for the unit, discipline, leadership and marksmanship. Using a very detailed and realistic training map, recruits will find themselves standing on the same "yellow footprints" during their initial receiving just like real Marines start out at. Other things that are included that are exact replica's of the real thing is a working 500 Yard Line USMC Rifle Range with the correct relays and speels for each firing lane, an exact duplicate of the USMC Obstacle Course, a massive Parade Deck for ceremonial formations and events, a great crash course in the same USMC traditions, lingo, history and procedures that are taught in real life, and last but not least, a separate map for the final part of the recruits training called "The Crucible" riddled with over 50 targets, 6 very large obstacles, rappel tower, ISMT, John Basilone Course, advance and fire course and the final testing area. Recruits who complete this course will go on to become a 3rd Marine member and earn their Eagle Globe and Anchors which symbolize the recruits indoctrine into the unit and a part of it's future and traditions. Structure The unit is constructed using the USMC's "Rule of Three" in which one Marine in a leadership level/rank will always be responsible for just three Marines directly under them in the chain of command. In terms of how it grows, the 3rd Marines will only promote and grow in ranks if their is room for it in their roster. Meaning they will only have the maximum amount of squads and platoons as their numbers are currently at based on the "Rule of Three". Because of this, promotions occur rarely and are considered a very important event when someone is finally promoted. The promotion system the unit uses is a vote by peers who are in the rank you are being considered for. What this means is, is the units commanding elements are not the ones who dictate who gets promoted unless it is for a promotion to their current rank. If a Private First Class is being considered for a Corporal promotion, only the current Corporals of the unit can vote on if he or another should get the promotion. In a nutshell, you yourself earn what you deserve. The 3rd Marines also use medal/ribbon rewards to show recongnition for specific deeds. There are the four areas of recognition you unit gives rewards in: *Annual - Time in Service Rewards *Extra Duty - Going the extra mile and volunteering or helping the unit grow *Achievement - Performing small deeds or large accomplishments *Combat - Recognition for valor, skill and experience In each of these areas is three medals/ribbons each. The three medals/ribbons in each area range from small deeds to huge accomplishments. The 3rd Marines are currently operating at a Company level. The 3rd Marines currently have three squads, made up of approximately 4-7 Marines each, led by a squad leader. The squad leader is generally a more senior Marine, who demonstrates good leadership and combat prowess. In small games, de facto squads are usually formed. But in larger Realism games, Marines will usually operate with their squads. Category:Clans